<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loved you then by caitlesshea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552939">loved you then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea'>caitlesshea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Reunion, alex isn't a manes anymore, rewrite of 1x01 meeting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex returns to Roswell with more than one secret</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loved you then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based off a prompt from @alexmanes - "What if Alex returned to Roswell already married to Forrest?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael feels like he can’t breathe. Alex Manes is standing in front of his Airstream, in full military uniform, like something out of a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guerin.” Alex sighs as he turns around to face him. Michael takes him in, from his fatigues, to his hat, and thinks he’s never been more beautiful, even if he hates the uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you doing here, Private?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Captain now. And I’m here on business.” Alex holds out a folder for him to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally a real Manes man, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three quarters of one.” Alex bends down to rap his knuckles against what is clearly a metal prosthetic leg. Michael swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s Long now.” Alex  pushes the folder towards him and Michael sees it. A golden wedding band on his ring finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Michael really can’t breathe. “You’re married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two years.” Alex smiles and it lights up his face in a way that Michael has never seen. “His name is Forrest.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>